My Seat Has Been Taken By Some Sunglasses
by Floorspace
Summary: Wesker X Claire Song Fic. T for language


_The song "We Are Young Ft. Janelle Monae" by Fun is used in this song fic. All credit goes to Fun and its owners. I do not own any of this song. _

* * *

><p><em>Give me a second I,<em>

_I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state_

_My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar_

A Blonde man sat alone at the bar, watching a pretty red head sitting in one of the booths. He watched her with sadness. He missed the way she winked at him, the way she walked, talked, everything. He missed her with all of his heart but there was nothing he could do. Leon proposed to Claire about four years ago. For three years, she wore that ring and waited for him to follow through and act on it. He never did. She kept bringing up the subject. "When will we get married? What should our theme be?" And each time he replied with, "We have time, we can think about it later." It wasn't in Claire to wait around for someone to make up their mind. He figured that she would wait around forever. He had ruined it, ruined it all. He didn't know what an amazing girl he had until she was gone.

Wesker was at Raccoon City's most popular night club. Usually he wouldn't have been caught dead in a place such as this. However, William had kept nagging him about how he needed a girlfriend. Time and time again Albert had explained to him that he didn't need something like that. He didn't need anyone. He was fine on his own. Anyways, having a partner would just slow him down and make his plans more complicated than they already were. William was yet to arrive and he got a bit more irritated as each second flew by. He sat there for a while twirling his straw around in his drink listening to the clanking of the ice cubes hitting the glass. A few minutes had passed when, someone quickly sat down in the seat across from him. Figuring it was William, he looked up to see a young red head staring back at him with a flirty smile. She looked as if she had a few too many drinks. "Hello there, Dear Heart…" He had a blank look on his face. "Hey," She said giving him a wink," What's a guy as handsome as you doing in a place like this?" "I'm waiting for a friend." "Your friend a girl?" she had a slightly disappointed look on her face as she asked. "No… he is one of my colleagues." She smiled a big smile and asked, "May I sit here while you are waiting?" "I don't seem to have a problem with that."

_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar, and_

_I know I gave it to you months ago_

Leon had figured that he didn't need to change his ways. She would still love him nonetheless…right? No. Even if she loved him she knew how she felt in her heart. She needed excitement… an adventure! She wanted to do anything but sit around waiting for someone else to change. Hell, he didn't even seem to care so why should she? Then in the blink of an eye, she was gone. He still remembered that night as if it were yesterday. _"It's been THREE years Leon, THREE years! I've been so patient and I just can't wait anymore! I can't do this!" _At the time he couldn't find the words to say. After all, she was right. He took her for granted and now, Leon was alone and he could do nothing to get her back.

Something caught Wesker's eye as Claire moved a strand of hair back behind her ear. On her ring finger, there was an inconsistency in its color. Instead of tanned skin, it was pale. It seemed to have been a ring that she had worn for a long time. Enough time to leave a tan line. But now, instead of a ring, there was only emptiness. He contemplated asking about it, but instead asked a vague question. "So… may I ask you about past relationships?" He then saw a flash of sadness in her eyes. It didn't last more than a second and she smiled. "I was engaged for a while… but things fell through and I just couldn't wait for things to get better." She glanced down, looking at the paleness circling around her finger. She sighed but quickly forgot about it as she looked up to see Wesker's reassuring smile. "If you ever need to talk about it, Dear Heart, I'm here." She blushed and replied, "Thank you."

_I know you're trying to forget_

_But between the drinks and subtle things_

_Though holes in my apologies_

_I'm trying hard to take it back_

"May I ask you to dance?" Wesker held out his hand. "I'd like that" Claire smiled as she reached out, letting him take her hand in his. He swiftly led her through the crowd and onto the dance floor. He brushed a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear as he rested one hand on her hip. He then snaked his arm around so that it rested at the center of her back. Claire blushed as she looked intently at his sunglasses. She wondered what was behind them, but at the moment she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she began to sway her hips back and forth as he slowly spun her around the dance floor. For the first time since that day she took off her ring, she felt content. It was if she could feel the cracks in her heart heal and fill with warmth. The funny feeling in Wesker's chest mildly irritated him. He didn't mind the way it felt. He just didn't like not knowing why he felt it.

William Birkin sat in the corner of the night club grinning wildly at the man in the sun glasses. Unbeknownst to Wesker, everything that had happened had all been part of his plan to hook wesker up with someone. He chuckled silently to himself as he took another sip of his drink to celebrate his victory in finally getting Wesker a date. "_If only Wesker knew… I sure hope he never finds out."_

* * *

><p>That Tricky William! I wrote this because I'm a bit stuck on my other story and I didn't want to keep you all waiting! I was listening to the song and I heard the line "My seat has been taken by some Sunglasses" I started laughing because I thought of Wesker and I just had to do this! xD The song "We Are Young Ft. Janelle Monae" by Fun is used in this song fic and it inspired me very much! All credit goes to Fun and its owners.<p> 


End file.
